


I find you A-peel-ing

by frostedgoddess



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Minor Ben/Mal (Descendants), Poison Apples, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedgoddess/pseuds/frostedgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay might be rotten to the core, but that's no defense against a Poison Apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I find you A-peel-ing

**Author's Note:**

> I read a few poison apple fics for this pairing but it was always Carlos getting cursed, so I switched it up a bit. Let me know what you think!

No one knew for sure where the apples came from. A huge platter of flawless, red apples piled in a perfect pyramid near the entrance to the tourney locker, one day after practise. With no note and no explanation, Carlos was immediately suspicious but it seemed he was the only one. Jay, Ben and Amir took apples off the plate and bit in with cheers. Quickly, the other members began to panic, all three athletes collapsed, completely unconscious. “Poison apples!” someone yelled and another player began to scream, high pitched and shrill. “Let’s get them to the infirmary!” Carlos yelled, surprised that he was the only one able to take control. Each sleeping boy was picked up by two other players and they were carried in a procession through the school to the sick bay. By the time they got there, quite the crowd had amassed, three of the schools celebrity sporting stars under a curse? That was some golden gossip right there.

Jay, Ben and Amir were laid down. Fairy godmother came running up in her ridiculous pant suit. “Oh mother of stars, how did this happen?” She said, flitting about rather ineffectually. “Fairy Godmother? Let’s try to fix them first and then we can focus on catching and punishing the responsible party.” Carlos had no idea how he was staying so level headed in the face of _Jay_ being cursed into eternal slumber.

Evie came up to them, “Perhaps I can lend my expertise? I have some…family experience in the matter.” Some of the watching students looked suspicious but as one of the victims was Evie’s close friend, they kept their mouths shut. “The reason why poison apples are such a dangerous spell is that those affected by it can only be awoken by True Love’s Kiss. As in your True Love.” _Soulmates_. The word went unsaid but every student present knew it was there. Mal looked very uncomfortable as she stepped up to Ben’s bedside, eyes darting around the room at the students gathered there to watch the debacle unfold. “I almost don’t want to do it, you know in case it’s not me but I can’t not try.” She pressed her lips to Ben’s and sighed in disappointment when nothing happened. Then the body of the King moved, coughed and Ben stood up out of bed. While Mal explained the entire scenario, Carlos watched Jay’s supine form with a cold, sinking feeling in his heart. Jay’s True Love, it wouldn’t be him, Jay didn’t even like dudes, but as long as it wasn’t Aubrey he supposed, that horrible woman would ruin Jay. He looked up as Ben swept Mal up into his arms. “We’re True Loves!” The king of Auradon said gleefully, while Mal tried hopelessly to look more embarrassed than pleased.

“Well Amir has a girlfriend.” Carlos said helpfully, “Chad, would you go get Lonnie?” Chad went off at a slight jog, after a rocky start Chad and Carlos got on well. Ben looked at Jafar’s son. “What about Jay? He doesn’t date; he just flirts with everyone almost doesn’t he?” Mal reluctantly looked down at her feet. “What is it Mal?” Evie asked, immediately picking up on Mal’s nervous energy. “Jay actually is in love.” Carlos felt his heart fall from his chest and splinter like cracked glass on the hardwood flooring. “He told me but he hasn’t told anyone else. He thought it was unrequited but I’m sure that if anyone here is Jay’s True Love, then that’s it.”  Lonnie came rushing in behind Chad, “Amir!” She kissed him hard and he woke up straight away, pulling her to his chest unquestioningly before asking what was going on.

“Jay is in love?” Carlos said, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. “Why wouldn’t he tell me?” Mal looked at him blankly, as if she was waiting for Carlos to just get it. “It’s you. Carlos. Jay is absolutely crazy for you.” Carlos blinked, completely incapable of hearing the jeers and cheering of the surrounding crowd of students. “I wouldn’t have told you but clearly, it’s an emergency.” Carlos looked down at Jay. Mal wouldn’t lie, not about this. “Are you sure though Mal? I don’t want to make a fool of myself. What if it doesn’t work?” Evie interrupted, “We can’t guarantee that he’s going to wake up, but right now you are the best chance we have for Jay’s True Love.”

Evie put a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder. “Carlos, don’t do it unless you feel the same, otherwise there isn’t a chance that you two are made for each other.” Carlos loved Jay; he may have struggled with it for a while, not sure if it was actually love because he wasn’t sure what love felt like. But watching Mal with Ben, willing to give him up just to make him happy and going against everything she ever believed and wanted because he believed in her, he was sure that what he felt for his best friend was love.

Carlos did his best to tune out the crowd, while Fairy Godmother did her best to make the group of students watching leave, however she was mostly unsuccessful until Ben dove in to help. “Jay, I know you’re unconscious, but if this works please don’t kill me.” Mal said quietly. Carlos sat on the edge of the bed, willing his hands not to shake. The angle was so weird and Carlos hadn’t kissed anyone in a long time. He put one hand on the pillow next to Jay to support his own weight and leant down, kissing Jay so quickly and so lightly that he barely felt it. Jay didn’t move, or cough, or get up and Carlos felt his heart break all over again.

“Carlos?” Evie said, sounding angry, Carlos turned away from Jay to face her, “That wasn’t a True Love’s Kiss. That was bullshit.” She grabbed her boyfriend by the collar and dragged him in for a passionate smooch. “Try something more like that!” She encouraged, smiling again.

Carlos looked up, grateful that the room was mostly empty now and leant back in for another go. He pressed his lips more firmly to Jay’s own, the hand not holding himself up curling against Jay’s jersey. He moved back as Jay began to stir. Those still in the room cheered. Carlos was speechless, it worked. Jay was his True Love. His friend was looking up at him, smiling softly until Evie began to explain, Jay now looked a little upset. Then he frowned as Mal jumped in to explain what happened right before Jay woke up.  “…So, I’m really sorry but I had to tell Carlos that you loved him but then he kissed you and…” Jay looked absolutely furious. “Carlos kissed me?” Everyone held their breath as Carlos nodded to the affirmative. “And I missed it? Do it again.” Jay demanded. Carlos beamed and with only a second of delay to make sure that Jay really did want another kiss, he leaned back down and gave Jay a proper kiss, letting his mouth slide open and their tongues meet. The soundtrack to their first _real_ kiss was cheers and wolf whistles.

Eventually Jay sat up, wrapping an arm around Carlos’ waist and looking down at the smaller teenager. “Please tell me that, you love me too right? Because if you don’t feel that way Carlos, I’m not going to force you to date me just because you’re my One True Love, not if you aren’t ready yet.” Carlos’ mouth fell open, “Jay, you’re so confident, and I know your brain isn’t too crash hot, but I just spend a decent amount of time kissing you for reasons other than resurrection. Voluntarily.” He honestly couldn’t believe that Jay didn’t know how Carlos felt. “Jay I love you, honestly I thought you knew.” Jay dragged Carlos into his lap and held him tight, “I had no clue, but it’s pretty good to hear.” Carlos laughed, “So what are you going to do about it?” Jay shrugged, “Well I don’t have a white horse to carry you off on, or a castle to carry you off to and we’re a little young to go get married but I do have Biology next and I would like to take my One True Love to class.” He then kissed Carlos again softly. Carlos laughed, “Are you going to call me that all the time now?” Jay nodded, “We don’t want anyone to forget do we? How many people know who their True Love is?” Mal jumped in, “In this room? Six at least.” Carlos beamed at her, “Let Jay have his fun. Come on love.” Carlos motioned for Jay to let go of his waist and stand up so they could go. He wasn’t quite sure enough to use the full title like Jay, but hopefully that would be enough. And judging by the massive smile Jay had, anything Carlos did would be more than enough, as long as he did it with Jay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be much appreciated. May consider taking prompts in the future.


End file.
